Q (Junior)
Q''' or '''"Junior", was the son of Q and Q. He was conceived during the Q Civil War as a way to help restore the status quo of the Q Continuum and end the conflict. Shortly after his birth, Captain Kathryn Janeway agreed to be his "godmother", based on the fact that she had supported and encouraged Q during the civil war. ( ) History Although his parents had great hopes for their child as the "savior" of the Continuum, the high expectations had a dramatic effect on the young child's attitude. Junior became obnoxious and disruptive, causing even more pranks and disorder than his father did in the past. Q encouraged his son to visit the , hoping that Janeway's "vaunted Starfleet ideals" would rub off on the boy. However, Junior became even more disruptive, such as propelling Voyager into the path of three Borg Cubes, despite his father's warning, "Don't provoke the Borg!" Finally fed up with his son's misbehavior, Q attempted to teach Junior the consequences of his actions by turning him into an Oprelian amoeba. Q then stripped his son of his powers and left him on Voyager for a week under the guidance of "Aunt Kathy". Initially, Junior's lessons on Voyager were a dismal failure. He plagiarized an essay on the Q Continuum (getting his shipmate Icheb to write the paper for him), and secretly reprogrammed a holodeck simulation so that the solution could be achieved more easily. However, when Janeway threatened to cut off Junior's lessons and return him to his father, Junior resolved to behave more appropriately. Junior became fast friends with Icheb, whom he nicknamed "Itchy". (He was, in turn, nicknamed "Q-Ball".) On several occasions, Junior expressed his deep frustration at his apparent inability to live up to his father's expectations. Q, in turn, seemed totally frustrated with the boy's lack of "Q-ness", despite being unable to describe that quality. Janeway, impressed by the boy's more recent efforts, offered to allow Junior to stay aboard Voyager, should he be rejected by the Continuum. Junior had not entirely forsaken his old hell-raising habits, though. While repairing the Delta Flyer II, he tricked Icheb to help him steal the shuttlecraft and take it on a joyride to the Clevari system, hoping to hide from his father. Breaking free from Voyager s tractor beam, and ignoring protests from Icheb, he opened up a spatial flexure and escaped. However, the runaway immediately ran into trouble when he encountered a Chokuzan starship; when Junior refused to surrender and fired phasers on the Chokuzan, the shuttle was hit by an energy beam that damaged Icheb's tactical console, and severely injured Icheb. Panicked, Junior returned to Voyager to get help. However, The Doctor was unable to treat Icheb, and Q told his son that he had to face the consequences of his actions. Reluctantly, Junior, chaperoned by Janeway, returned to Chokuzan space and volunteered to surrender himself for punishment in exchange for information that would help treat his friend. When the Chokuzan decided to blame and punish Janeway as guardian, Junior defended her, and insisted that only he receive punishment for his misdeeds, even though he didn't know the nature of the punishment. The Chokuzan captain then revealed himself to be Q in disguise, having staged the entire incident as a test of his son's newly-learned values. The Continuum, however, was not impressed by Junior's progress, and initially re-sentenced him to become an amoeba. After some consideration on Junior's self-sacrifice for Janeway, the Continuum changed his sentence to remain in Human form, but stripped of his powers. They only acquiesced when Q vowed to stay with him and take responsibility for his son for all of eternity. Grateful for her assistance in teaching him, Junior filled Janeway's ready room with roses as a parting gift. He then left to spend time with his father. ( ) :Junior was portrayed by the infants known simply by the first names of Brett and Nolan. In the episode "Q2", Junior was played by Keegan de Lancie, who is the real-life son of actor John de Lancie, who played Junior's father, Q. de:Q (Sohn) Junior